The Great Plague
'''The Great Plague' was a global epidemic lasting from 2010 to 2013 and is currently still around today. It began in China with a secret bioweapon accidentally released in Beijing, spreading to millions in days. The plague caused severe mutations along with rabies and cannibalism, contributing to the mass spread of the epidemic. It wasn't long until is spread to China's neighbors, including densely populated India. From there, the plague lost control and spread throughout the world, creating the worst global crisis known to man. Beginning In the midst of World War III, the Chinese decided to develop a bioweapon that they intended to use against the United Republic and the United States. The weapon would consist of cancer-like mutations along with a severe case of rabies. Calculations conducted by the bioengineers concluded that the weapon would be severe, however in reality, the disease would be much more lethal and severe. On October 20, 2010, a Chinese agent was sent to fly from Beijing to Zurich, then to New York City to release the bioweapon, in a controversial action of war. On the agent's way to the airport, the bottle containing the weapon leaked in his briefcase without his knowledge, and soon proceeded to the airport. At the airport, the briefcase was opened and the plague spread into the air, beginning the infection. That evening, with the plague spreading throughout China's capital, the government declared martial law and fled to Hong Kong. Hu Jintao masked the situation by detonating a nuclear bomb in Beijing, claiming it was a "testing mishap". The United Republic found the event to be suspicious and set out to investigate, however were shot down by Chinese aircraft. Following the overrun of Beijing, the Chinese eastern seaboard fell as cities were taken over by zombies. Within two weeks, North Korea was at war with the epidemic, and Russia was beginning to take notice after the fall of Vladivostok. The Chinese government fell in late November as mass rebellions broke out along with the Chinese Civil War. It wasn't long until Kim Jong Il was taken ill and turned, causing the autocratic North Korean government to crumble. In the United Kingdom, several MI6 agents discovered the masked crisis in China and North Korea following lengthy investigations, causing the British to declare a state of emergency. Many European and Western countries took little notice over what the UK discovered and believed it was simply a large outbreak of rabies. In January of 2011, India and many other South Asian nations fell victim to the plague, each one falling to civil war or government collapse. On January 28th, India and Pakistan engaged in nuclear warfare between each other, with the belief that they had something to do with the outbreak. Both were completely destroyed and the radiation caused for more mutations and outbreaks. Towards the north, Russia stood as one of the only safe nations in Asia after the fall of Japan and Taiwan, however much of Siberia was beginning to crumble with large outbreaks of the plague.